


Worthy

by Zo3ycasaNova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Captivity, Depression, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Reconciliation, Revelations, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Slavery, Suspense, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zo3ycasaNova/pseuds/Zo3ycasaNova
Summary: Loki believed his actions were justified. He would prove himself to Odin. In the end the truth hurt, denied by his father. He realized he could never be one of them. So he fell to oblivion, there was no erasing who he really was. Loki didn't ask to be saved. He refused to be a puppet, but that was short lived. After exploding his weaknesses they force him to pursue the stones.
Kudos: 4





	1. Recap

The coronation, that's when it all started. Thor was to be crowned, he boasted and carried on like the day couldn't come any sooner. Loki wouldn't deny he was jealous, he knew Thor wasn’t ready so he sought to stir up trouble on his special day. He let those frost giants into the castle to cause disarray and minor destruction; everything was put on hold. Although they were quickly dealt with, Thor was unable to let the disturbance go. He believed there was a traitor amongst them.

Soon arguing erupted between both parties. The king and the prodigal son went back and forth over something so seemingly pointless. 

Thor’s pride and egoistic tendencies made him blind to what was really important, a true king maintained the peace. Sometimes turning the other cheek was the best thing to do. To let bygones be bygones, like Odin had told him. It wasn’t cowardly, like he said they didn’t get far. Thor refused to believe that. If it happened once it’ll happen again. So he decided it was time to take action and attack. Loki warned him. He knew it was a bad idea to go there but he could deny that he wanted to see how it’d play out. 

He had no idea Thor would plan to retaliate prematurely. 

If there was one trait the two of them happened to share, is that they were both very persuasive when they needed to be. Still Thor convinced the warriors to come with him. Loki was vindictive. But he knew his brother was foolish and pigheaded. 

He’d always been that way. Once his mind was set on something, there was no changing it. Nothing would stand in his way. His actions were his own. Thor needed to learn and it’d be the hard way. That didn't make what Loki did justified. 

Still it was Thor who went against father's better judgment; he did the unthinkable anyway and traveled to Jotunheim. He chose to murder the innocent and nearly get his friends killed. He may have single handedly set forth another war. All while an already delicate peace treaty was hanging in the balance after so many years. 

These were not the desired actions of the future King.

Odin saw this, so he did what was necessary even if Thor was his son. He chose to strip him of his power and banished him to Earth. Many thought Odin's decision was foolhardy and that Thor's actions were justified. Loki understood why his father did what he had to. The only way he’d learn was through tough love.

...

Loki felt off ever since they returned from Jotunheim. When one of those monsters touched the arm of Volstagg it was instantly frost bitten and useless. But when his arm was touched it merely turned the bluish color of a Frost Giant. This raised quite a few questions that have yet to be answered. 

He knew there was something in the weapons vault to prove this theory he held in the back of his mind. The same artifact the intruders came to claim, the casket of ancient winters that held the power of the frost giants, would give him answers. He stared inventively at the strange blue artifact and it felt familiar.

He held the casket in his hands, hesitating when he heard Odin's powerful voice. But it was too late, he needed to know.

“Am I cursed?” Loki inquired.

“No.” Odin was hesitant to answer although his answer was firm. 

Loki set the device down. “What am I?” 

“You’re my son.”

Loki turned to face the King, his true self revealed to them both. His skin turned a blue hue and his eyes were red like their enemies. Although it quickly faded away he was left hurt, terrified, and he demanded an explanation. 

“What more than that?” Loki did well to calm the storm. 

Odin was silent as Loki stepped towards him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this secret forever

“The casket wasn’t the only thing you took for Jotunheim that day was it?” Loki continued toward him, stopping at the base of the stairs where Odin stood at the top staring down at him.

“No,” He answered calmly before he continued. “In the aftermath of the battle I went to the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a Giants offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufeyson.”

“Laufeyson?” Loki spoke as he was struck with the sudden realization. 

Odin stared back into his eyes. “Yes”

Loki’s disbelief quickly turned to pain. While his thoughts twisted and darted from one to the next faster than he could handle. He didn’t understand, “Why?” he uttered before raising his voice.

“Why, when you were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?” He had to make sense of it.

“You were an innocent child.” Odin would do anything to sway him

“No. You took me for a purpose; what was it!?” Odin was silent.

There was fear and anger in Loki’s eyes. “Tell me!” He screamed.

“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about permanent peace, through you.” Odin admitted.

“Wha..” Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It wasn’t until Odin continued did he realize.

“But those plans no longer matter,” Odin didn’t mean it the way Loki perceived it. He’d grown attached to him, he raised him as his own. 

He couldn’t hide the truth from him forever. Loki’s heart pounded, he felt betrayed. His face twisted with emotion.

“So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use for me?”

“Why do you twist my words?” 

“You could have just told me what I was from the beginning? Why didn’t you?” 

“You’re my son, I wanted only to protect you from the truth.”

“What because I… I’m the monster parents tell their children about at night?” 

Loki was unable to comprehend this as the truth. It made sense how he was always second best to Thor in every aspect. Whether it came to their friends or his father. 

“No.. no,” Odin murmurs, growing weak as he sits down. He didn’t want to give him any reasons to think he was lesser. But he couldn’t voice his feelings. Loki starts to piece it all together and demands to be heard.

“You know it all makes sense now why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me; you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!”

Odin falls asleep before he can console him and even though Loki is hurt and terrified after discovering the truth about himself he’s more worried about his father. Loki fears the stress of it all has sent him adrift.

Although he was afflicted by this feeling of betrayal they were quickly dismissed. Even after knowing the truth, it didn’t matter. He couldn’t deny his true feelings. 

He knew what he had to do. Even if he was kept for the hidden purpose he wouldn’t betray his family. Loki loved them. It didn’t matter if they weren't blood related. He would do anything for them.

It wasn’t long after Loki started to think. It all made sense now why he was treated as the black sheep; a hidden burden to the family. They had to be disgusted by what he was. He couldn’t bear the thought of it. There was no way Thor would accept him for what he was? Ever since they were kids they swore to wipe out every last one of those creatures. 

Loki shuttered, the realization of it all. It was a cruel irony to know his true origin, without much of an explanation. It didn’t change the fact he worried for his father. After slipping into a comatose state so suddenly there was no telling what would happen next. Either way he would prove his worth. 

Even if that meant denying his identity the only way he knew how. By keeping concealing it and burying it deep down. It would remain a secret that only he, Odin and the queen were aware of. Nothing would be a miss.

But with Odin in no condition to rule, the burden of the throne fell to Loki. In his mind it was a great responsibility and he couldn't take it lightly the way his brother nearly did. He worried for his kingdom.

Silently he decided it would be his first duty to clean up the mess his brother created. The truce between Jotunheim could not be broken no matter the cost. But he had a better idea. He’d do exactly what he was always meant to. Bring about permanent peace.

...

It wasn’t long after Loki assumed the throne when the warriors three and lady Sif came with a request for his father. They were unaware of Odin’s state and quickly learned Loki was now in temporary command. They took a chance.

They asked him if it would bring back his brother Thor in light of his banishment, Loki denied, stating that it would be against his father’s wishes. It was foolhardy to think that his first command would be to undo the king’s last one.

The warriors left his presence, taking his cold-heartedness as jealousy for his brother when his judgment was justified. It was easy to shift the blame to him since he’d told Heimdall to inform Odin of their plan. He would have found out soon enough. If it wasn't for his interference they would have surely perished.

They knew Thor’s decision alone was grounds for treason. Right now they needed to do everything to prevent a war between Jotunhem and Asgard. They were lucky they hadn’t meant the same fate. 

Loki loved his brother, more than he’d let on. But they needed to respect Odin's decision. If Thor couldn’t take responsibility for his actions he was doomed to repeat them. They were raised to believe a King’s duty is to his people. 

Not to himself. Thor didn't understand that. It wasn’t always for the glory of battle. His father saw that. He saw that. If only everyone else could see it too. Still his once believed friends saw him as cruel and unfair. They would refuse to listen to his word as King. 

Loki would always be seen as the jealous, misfit child who could never live up to expectations. Whether it'd be fighting or otherwise he was always second best to Thor. 

It was true he would not undo Odin's wish out of respect but in a way Loki wanted to be acknowledged; something he never received all those years ago. This was his chance to prove himself a capable king.

Loki had a far better order he wanted to enact. Something that would prove where his loyalties lie and be the solution to all their problems. He figured while Thor was gone there would be no one preventing him from bringing his plan to fruition.

...

He didn’t understand why no one would trust his judgment. It’d eventually lead to his betrayal. When Loki witnessed Sif and the warriors travel to Earth to retrieve Thor in spite of his banishment. He saw this as treason. He couldn’t risk everything falling apart when he was this close. So sent the Destroyer to delay their attempts. He was confident they could hold their own but he had to stall them long enough for him to set his plan in motion. 

Loki loved his brother with all his heart even after the sibling rivalry, his true origins didn’t change how he felt. He couldn’t see him feeling the same way. This was something he had to do to prove to himself where his loyalties lie. Hopefully in time they would see that what he is doing was for their greater good. 

Everything was going exactly the way he wanted. He lured Laufey in with intentions of slaying Odin. When in the final moment Loki steps in and kills him, becoming the hero and justifying his intentions to destroy Jotunheim. 

That was until Thor unexpectedly made an entrance. He doesn’t know what to believe walking into this. After being lied to he can only go with what he knows. That Loki was at the center of all of this. Sif told him, his father was alive and his brother had assumed the throne in his absence. Now Laufey was lying dead on the floor.

It seems his brother had been very busy while he was away. Thor uncovers his trickery, and is blasted through a wall until he confronts Loki at the Bifrost. With the casket Loki is able to hold it open.

“You can’t stop it, the Bifrost will build while it rips Jotunheim appart.” Thor ignored his brother and immediately charged at the frosted tree holding the Bifrost but was quickly blasted away by Loki. The destruction had already begun. 

“Why have you done this?” Thor inquired.

“To prove to Father that I am a worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be true aire to the throne.”

“You can’t kill an entire race.” Thor claimed, how hypocritical. 

“Why not?” Loki laughed. “And what is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You would’ve killed them all with your bare hands.”

“I’ve changed.” Thor meant it.

“So have I.” Loki attacks Thor who doesn't raise his weapon. “Now fight me.” He yells, hitting him again knocking him across the room. “I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal.” 

“I will not fight you brother.” It’s obvious he didn’t want to. Thor walked into all of this. He wants to disbelieve everything or at least understand what is going on.

“I’m not your brother, I never was.” Loki was a mix of emotions, although he put on a great show it was obvious he was thinking irrationally. Thor could see it, that's why he was so despirate to instigate him.

“Loki this is madness.” He pleaded with him. After being left in the dark he wanted to prove himself to both of them he was doing this with their best intentions in mind. “Is it madness? Is it… Is it!” Loki yelled. Thor was silent. 

“Come on what happened on Earth to turn you so soft!? Don’t tell me it was that woman!” Thor’s expression tightened and Loki knew he’d struck a nerve.

“Oh it was, well maybe when we’re finished here, I’ll pay her a visit myself.” That provoked him enough to attack, exactly what Loki wanted. In his mind, If things escalated further they would have no other choice but to send troops into battle. There would be countless lives lost in vain. Loki wasn’t willing to let that happen. Why send fighters if they didn't have to. 

Wouldn’t it be ideal to eliminate the threat altogether? To be a good king he’d needed to make tough choices in order to protect the people. That’s where Loki was wrong. 

The easiest thing to do wasn't always the right one. Hypothetically spare their people at the extermination of an entire race. Many of which were innocent and uninvolved. 

No true king could ever be that heartless. Truth was, the idea of being a monster has driven him to this point. His judgment was clouded and fueled by anger. Loki made his decision and would pay dearly for it. Still he challenged his brother knowing full well he never wanted to hurt him. That didn’t stop him from trying. Their fight didn’t last long. Still Thor was too late. Within minutes there would be nothing left of Jotunheim. 

Thor knew he had to do something quick. The only thing he could think of was to destroy the Bifrost. Even if that meant he wouldn’t be able to return to Earth or see Jane again. He was out of options. Without a second thought he called his hammer back. 

Loki couldn’t believe he would be willing to destroy the bridge, he couldn’t do a thing. It only took a few heavy hits before it imploded on itself. Everything happened so fast.

Next thing he knew they were left hanging from the edge, a fraction of what it once was. Thor was the one preventing him from falling into oblivion. There was this look in his eyes, it was pitiful. Deep down he wanted to believe in his brother if only a little bit. 

Loki debated it, feeling hollow and misunderstood. Seeing Odin awake sealed that thought. He knew there was no place for him in Asgard anymore. Loki exclaimed he could have solved their problems. Odin denied him but before he could say anything else Loki chose to let go. Knowing not where he would end up, but he didn’t care.


	2. Fate

‘Goodbye brother.’

Loki let go of his staff, not knowing where he would end up but he didn't care. There was nowhere he belonged anymore, if there ever there was to beginning with. To be raised by his race's mortal enemy still he chose to protect them over his own kind.

Loki would go as far as to slay his entire home world in order to prove himself to Odin. Still it wasn’t enough. He’d spent a lot of time in his head lately, trying to carve out some fate other than what was predestined.

He’d become lost, outcast and felt he needed to do something drastic to prove himself. But he was rejected by them. He felt utterly weightless as he fell through the cosmos. At least until he fell closer to the rift leading to Jotunhem where some kind of gravitational force pulled him through.

He watched as his former home grew farther away. The sight of it now stinging his eyes yet he refused to let them close. The two remained on the bridge sharing heartbroken expressions as Loki was lost forever. Odin had lost a son and Thor his brother. Asgard quickly became a spec in his vision, the cold of space forever pleading with him to shut it out. So he did.

…

Loki opened his eyes. It was silent; deep space. It must be the Jotun in him that kept him alive. But that wouldn’t last long. He never expected to find himself here. Everything happened so fast. With whatever time he had left his mind began to wonder.

He couldn’t help but think this was his destiny after all. Ever since he was born he was destined to perish. He’d only prolonged the inevitable. A slight smile grew on his face as he faded into the darkness of space.

'Seems this is the end for me. I've made some mistakes but, least I had a good run.' He thought, drifting off. A part of him was afraid of that, then again it was pointless to fight. So why bother. He knew was gone.

Loki drifted further and further amongst the stars and the debris left from the bridge. His body was feeling the effects of oxygen deprivation and growing weaker by the second. He felt panicked as paralysis took a hold of him. His head throbbed fiercely as his vision was spotty and he started convulsing. His eyes remained open as he fell. His once pale skin was reverting back to its natural blue hue. His eyes no longer bloodshot from the bursting vessels, but engulfed in red. He was dying.

Suddenly there was a light shining over, casting rays of auroral vividness which engulfed him. It was blinding, going from the black nothingness of space to a blaring brightness. It was like a sensory overload.

He could hear something almost like an incoherent whisper. Someone couldn’t be calling for him. For a moment the only thing he thought of was his brother, shouting his name with his deep glass shattering voice. He always said Thor’s battle cry was loud enough to pierce through space.

But statistically it was impossible. He knew his imagination was getting the best of him after all. Then he heard it again, a voice. A soft famine tone calling to him. His eyes stared into nothing, the light blocking out everything in sight. It didn't really matter though, since his awareness was fading fast.

"Loki.."

He definitely heard something. It was faint and unfamiliar but he was sure someone was calling to him. Blinking the haze from his eyes, the image of a dark haired woman appeared in front of him. Even though her face was blurry, he was certain he’d never seen her before.

He didn't question it much. Anything his fleeting mind could produce was better than nothing. Even if she was just a figment of his imagination, meant to comfort him in some way. Oddly enough she did.

His lips formed the words “who are you” without a simple sound ever leaving his cracked lips. She motioned closer, finally able to let Loki get a good look of her face. She carried a bright smile that seemed to shine overbearing light though him. She looked eerily familiar but he was sure he’d never seen her before.

Her eyes were light green and full of life. Long dark kinky hair draped along her shoulders even though it was worn up in a high ponytail, perhaps as a last ditch effort to contain what seemed like unmanageable locks. She opened her mouth again to speak. The words she uttered were unlike anything his imagination could conjure up.

Loki was able to hear her voice and although it was sweet and soothing when she spoke, her words made him feel something else. Loki felt like he was on the verge of breaking once more over as he read her lips.

"Remember who you are.."

His head was pounding harder as his eyes widened and burned in disbelief, then the image of her vanished. He was left to wonder who was this woman?

Although quickly forgotten now that he was exasperating from lack of oxygen. Further disabling his vision and without anymore tears left to quench his drying eyes they worked their way closed. Drifting into the distant oblivion of his subconscious as he shut out the world around him and the image of that woman would become a distant memory.

…

_It was near the end of the war between the Frost Giants and Asgardians, it seemed like all was at a loss for Jotunhem and their maniacal reign of terror would soon come to an end. The little frozen over ball of dirt would once again recognize peace._

_But somewhere beyond the far reaches of the battlefield resided the tyrant king and a lowly woman. A small child nuzzled in her arms as she paced back and forth before the colossal man._

_"I don't care where it came from, it's an abomination to get rid of it.” Laufey watched with beady red eyes her strut with ferocity in every step._

_"How could you say such things? He is your son! You think I wanted to bear a child to you? If you did you would be sorely mistaken.” This woman was pleading with the evil man._

_Anger worked on his features before he spoke. “It is nothing more than a product of war and a slave wrench."_

_She scoffed, facing her capture. She had no issue stepping up to meet him in the eye. Her height was remarkable for an Asgardian woman and even though her ankle was chained and she was captive there was no containing her spirit._

_“How could you even call yourself a king? You would openly abandon such an innocent creature that has no means of protecting itself?” She shoved him before really laying into him. “How do you expect to fight with that same ideal? Without heart you can never expect to be victorious."_

_Laufey struck the prideful woman standing her ground, child in hand. Although her cheek swelled and grew red in pigment, her expression never faltered. She turned her head back to face her assailant and looked as if she was about to spit in his face but held down the urge._

_She narrowed her brow before speaking once again. “You’re a cold creature Laufey and you will lose this war. A king without emotion could never bend the will of his own troops. You don't have the capacity to care for his own flesh and blood. You are an idiotic king and you will fall at the foot of Odin."_

_Her words would never pierce his thick corrupted mind. It’s like he hadn’t heard a thing she said. His eyes laid on the baby in her arms. "Why do you care so much for the child of the so-called king you hate so much?"_

_She paused, glancing down at the boy in her arms and smiled. "He is mine and he is beautiful even if he shares the same blue hue as you monsters. No matter his blood he is of Asgard just as I am."_

_He stepped up close to her, shifting his sights from his son to the slave woman. "Glad you're willing to care so much for the product of someone you despise." He said before moving closer to the woman_

_If looks could kill hers would have disintegrated him by now. "Go to hell Laufey." She said, her tone venomous. The latter only smiled in retort, before strolling out of the room slamming the door as he exited._

_Her expression softened, all of the tension seemed to leave with Laufey. She didn’t understand why he’d kept her around. She glanced down at the infant snuggling in her arms and smiled. In her eyes he was perfect. A beautiful, healthy baby boy so trusting and innocent it was almost too much for her._

_Life would not be easy for him, being the product of cruelty and hatred. But she was determined to protect her child with her very life, even if the world turned its back on him. She knew he was special._

_He was so small and fragile, the opposite of a Frost Giant, his little eyes hadn't even opened yet. A content smile remained on his face as she slowly rocked him back in her arms. She placed a light kiss on his forehead. He shuttered as the unexpected contact and repositioned himself, nuzzling further into her._

_"You are mine and you are precious. Always remember that mommy loves you."_

…

Loki woke up gasping for breath on the floor of an unknown vessel. His subconscious thoughts faded in his waking form and the dream became just a fading memory.

He laid there for a moment drinking in the artificial air, allowing some strength to return to his still form. It felt like his head was about to split open, focusing only on breathing.

As his thoughts grew distant they were replaced by the new environment. The stench was the first to brace his senses. He wasn’t accustomed to the smell of rotting meat and excrement.  
Loki stilted his eyes open, attempting to place a picture to the cold metal floor and artificial atmosphere. But nothing came to mind.

'Where?..'

At the moment he was alone in a little room. It was barren, no windows or anything. Just a little solid box with very little light and a small almost invisible camera hidden in the corner. It was focused on the stirring man slowly picking himself off the floor.

Loki managed to prop himself up on his arms. He blinked rhythmically in order to alter his vision. Although his eyes remained unfocused he was adjusting to the dark.

He huffed deep breathes in order to keep himself from hyperventilating. Waking up in an unknown place could make anyone panic. He had to keep his calm. Think positive, perhaps he would meet a better fate than suffocating in utter nothingness.

He wanted to remain hopeful that was until his senses gradually returned and the faint smell of decay burned his nostrils. Loki forced himself to a sitting position and tried to calm his heavy breathing.

This allowed his eyes some time to focus on his surroundings. He noticed he was held in some sort of holding cell. It was tiny and absent of everything except his warm body. This room was disgusting and dirty.

He wondered what could've caused that foul stretch. Noticing the wall farthest from him was covered with something indistinguishable. Whatever it was also coated part of the floor. It didn’t take long for him to realize it was blood and from the pattern he could imagine how it happened.

He swallowed hard, thinking about all the possibilities. The force needed to drive such heavy sprays up against the surface. Someone must have really hated whoever was in here before him.

From the looks of it they decapitated that poor bastard with so much force, their blood splattered up to the ceiling. He chuckled. They decided to leave it there, becoming permanent wall art. Typical scare tactic, it wouldn’t work on him. He was above whatever marauders picked him up.

He noticed his heart was beating fast, still on the surface he retained a level head. That's when he noticed the door on the far side unlatch and cracked open.

"Ah, good to know you’re awake now.”


	3. Savior

Loki blinked as fluorescent light flooded the dark room. His eyes fixated on the silhouette of a large man, if it was a man. He couldn’t see him very clearly but he could be better described as a monster.

“I was surprised to see someone like you floating lifelessly suspended amongst the stars. Not a single breath left your body. It didn’t seem like a very pleasant way to go." His voice spoke softly but there was power behind it and something else present. It was a deep battleworn utterance that made Loki nervous. 

To wake up in a strange place greeted by some unknown, would throw anyone into a panic. Although he was good at hiding it. He would not show fear to someone who has yet to show themselves.

"Who are you?! I demand to know where I am!" He tried with whatever strength he had left to sound like a threat, because his voice couldn’t convey the desired effect. The stranger laughed.

"Oh you demand it I see. You’re not in any position. Just a spoiled little prince left to die.” The stranger spat. Loki took in the tone and hushed long enough for the figure to plant himself in front of him.

This was all starting to feel way too familiar; roles reversed. He'd done this in his past to any unlucky souls to have crossed his path, likely in the need of saving. In this day and age you can't get something from nothing. This time he was at their mercy.

Loki paused, thinking it best to comply with his demands at least for the time being. Perhaps maybe it wasn't a great idea to agitate the man who could turn him into another painting on the wall.

“Where am I?" Loki affirmed calm. The figure towered over him but he could not see his face. Still adjusting to the dark.

"Safe now aboard my humble ship. If it weren't for my keen eye you would have died out there." 

Loki wondered if that would've been a better fate. His body was giving signals for him out of here. There was only one reason someone would go out of their way to save a soul like his. 

“You’re a little far from home.” 

He remained quiet, knowing this beast wanted something from him. The fallen prince’s face shadowed beneath his hair, feeling the weight of it. He truly had terrible luck. Loki swallowed hard, his throat dry and his chest felt heavy as he stared at the floor. “I have no such place. What do you want from me?”

He shook his head, “It's what I can give you. If it’s true you have no place then join me, I believe a partnership could prove beneficial.” He held his hand down to Loki. “I can give you a second chance.”

This stranger honestly thought he was a fool. Loki scoffed, glaring up at the creature. It took everything to not laugh in his face. But he couldn’t help his brutal honesty from slipping.

“Never. You’re the worst kind. I can see through you; you’re just a bigot with no real power of your own. You need me.” He insulted the titan but to his surprise he kept his cool, if only on the surface. 

“Rest assured, you will need me more than I'll ever need you. I have the power to make what's left of your life very difficult, now stand up!" The deep voice seemed to resonate from the depths of Hel, shaking Loki to his core. It was thick as tar and venomous.

Loki hesitated, ultimately putting his fist to the ground and heaved himself to his feet. His knees were weak and barely able to sustain his weight but he managed to keep from collapsing. He hated listening to someone he distasted but he had no other choice.

“I can give you everything. Give you power and a kingdom to rule as your own.”

Loki didn't believe a word he spoke. Except for the threats, they were not empty. There was a certain luster in his voice although muffled. Considering he has yet to lay eyes upon his so-called 'savior' he would not be so compliant.

“You don't have anything. That’s it, you do need me” Loki laughed and it was obvious even in the dark he was starting to get to the other. "If you're implying I owe you something in return? I do not believe in life depts." 

Loki’s words were harsh, but it made no difference. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed and he didn't like the sound of it one bit. But for some reason he kept spouting nonsense.

“I suppose you’re familiar with a pathetic planet called Earth. I’d like you to retrieve an item known as the Tesseract.”

Loki remained quiet for a moment, allowing his sudden request to sink in. Did he just say Earth? As in the mortal world his brute brother had become so fond of. Why would he ever in a millennium think about going there? 

He refused, after all he was not one to run errands unless it be for his own benefit or that of Asgard. He knew this would bring an adverse effect and cause unwanted trouble. 

The other's face seemed to morph into that of rage. His features tightened and vessels in his eyes seemed to pop at Loki's refusal. He lurched towards him and snatched him up by his collar. Hoisting him in the air so he could meet his face. 

Good to know his fuse was so short. Loki just couldn't help himself. He didn't show fear as he glared into his eyes, dangling from his grasp. It wasn't surprising to see how short his fuse was. Probably wasn’t a very good idea to agitate him, considering the lovely mural on the wall. He had a way about him.

His words made it seem like a promise. He knew he had the ability to back it up too. At this point he didn't even care. He’d left everything behind. The life he knew for his entire existence was gone. He didn't belong anywhere anymore but he sure as hell wasn't about to become someone else's servant. He would rather die than do someone’s bidding.

Loki spit in his colossal purple face which seemed to shock him even more than his initial refusal. Although he seemed to contain it well there was an absolute rage growing within. He brushed the saliva off his cheek with his other hand, smiling as he balled it into a mighty fist capable of crushing skulls. 

He jabbed Loki in the stomach and there was a loud crunch. Followed by screams that resonated within the tiny room. The sweet sound was something Thanos had come to enjoy. It soon grew into light whimpers as he slacked against his grip. The assailant smiled at his handy work and let the prince fall to the ground in a heap. He clutched his ribs best he could, considering he was faced down on the floor.

“Pathetic” his assailant breathed out. Loki pressed his forehead into the cold metal floor, desperate to stifle the feeling. He could sense him lean closer and he braced for another blow but it never came. Instead he slipped something cold around his neck. When it latched he realized it was a collar.

Loki clawed the metallic cuff, there was only a few inches of give for him to slip his fingers through. There wasn’t much to it, he wondered if there would be a chain attached to the back of it to tie him down. 

“I know about your tricks, I've been waiting for the chance to use this. It conceals magic as well as your presence from prying eyes.” He knew more about them then he’d let on. He was no amature. Loki deep down knew the answer but he had to ask. 

“What are you going to do with me?” There was no energy in his articulation. The beast towering over him was quiet for a moment. Until he leaned in close to the broken prince, a crooked smile perched on his lips. 

“I have nothing but time. Tell ya what, why don't you lay there and think it over for a while. I'm sure you'll come to your senses.” With that he left the room, allowing the door to slam shut and lock once more. The lights flickered momentarily before dimming darker. 

Loki was once again left alone lying in filth. Only this time in cringing pain. He cursed under his breath before rolling to his side which sent a jolt of pain rippling through his chest. Loki couldn’t believe that one hit, that insignificant little punch broke 3 of his ribs. Even with his armor on.

He groaned as he felt the misshapen base of his chest. It burned with every breath. All he could do was wait for the feeling to pass long enough so he could set them back into place. The last thing he needed was them to heal crooked. 

He scoffed, ignoring the pain. It really was funny in a twisted sort of way. At this point he really was stalling the inevitable. He knew the type of people he'd been captured by were merciless and cruel. This was only the beginning of the end and he knew it. 

Loki managed to drag himself to the nearest wall although it took an incredible amount of energy. It hurt to breathe let alone remove his cuirass but he managed. After some careful unbuckling, he discarded his Asgardian armor down to his undershirt and sat back. Collecting himself, afraid to assess the damage. 

He thought about what his capture said. Nothing he did really mattered anymore so why did he resist. Silently he made a vow. Even if he was a coward, he couldn’t deny that part of him. No matter what happened to him, he would never betray his ideals. How he'd been raised. He didn't quite understand it. Although he was never one of them he still believed in the Asgardian way.

He sighed, knowing this collar concealed him. Thor already thought him dead so he wouldn't be looking for him. He’d made peace that he would likely meet his end on this ship at the hand of some purple freak and he was ok with that. 

Either way he would be no slave.


End file.
